Journey through Middle Earth - Part 1
by Neril
Summary: I have accepted the drabble challenge! I will be posting randomly! It will go all through different places and times of middle earth. (A lot about the elves) Read and enjoy! I might split the drabble challenge into different stories. So enjoy fabulous readers and reviewers! (Fili, Kili, Dis)
1. Chapter 1

**I have joined the drabble challenge! The first one I am posting is Pet, it's not in order, but that does not matter. They will be randomly in different places and times, so enjoy!**

* * *

 **2\. Pet**

"Haldir!" A voice rang out, as feet pattered across the soft forest floor.

"What is it, Rúmil?" Haldir asked his younger brother. The young Rúmil came to a stop, pausing to catch his breath.

"I found something!"

"What did you find?"

"Come on, I will show you!"

Haldir grinned and followed his little brother, who was no more than ten years of age. Very small compared to humans. His blond hair flew around him, having lost the tiny braids that their Nana had put in earlier.

"Where is Orophin?"

"He is watching it," Rúmil replied, trying to run faster.

Haldir jogged alongside Rúmil, until they came to a stop where Orophin was crouched over something. Haldir came around, to see a mortally wounded puppy.

"Can we help it?" Orophin asked, looking up at Haldir.

"We will do what we can," Haldir replied. He reached down, and ever so gently lifted it up. "We must hurry."

"Can we keep it?" Rúmil asked.

"You want a pet?" Haldir questioned.

"Yes."

"We promise to take care of it," Orophin said.

"Maybe," Haldir replied. "We will see."

When they arrived at their destination, Haldir set the pup down, and hurried to gather medical supplies.

"Do you think it will live?" Rúmil asked Orophin.

"I hope so," Orophin replied. "I have already named him Angon."

* * *

 **Please review! I love reviews! They are so awesome, and so is the person that leaves them! And those who had their stories slammed by the quest reviewer. We will just laugh at them, and carry on with our awesomeness! They know nothing.**

:)


	2. Chapter 2 - 44 Wounds

**44\. Wounds**

 **Everyone was asking about Angon, the little puppy. So, I did another drabble about them. Here you are, enjoy!**

* * *

The pup whimpered as Haldir applied the salvia mixture to his wounds.

"Will he be all right?" Rúmil asked.

"I do not know," Haldir replied.

"We named him Angon," Orophin told his older brother.

Haldir muttered something under his breath, while taking out a clean white cloth from the bag.

"What did you say?" Orophin asked.

"Nothing," Haldir replied, giving him a tight smile. "There is no need to worry."

Orophin smiled, and reached to rub the pup's head, "Haldir will make you better." The wounded pup whimpered and turned its brown eyes up toward the young elfling.

Haldir cast a quick prayer up to the valar, asking that they would spare the young dog's life. He looked at his brother, and saw how attached he had become to it.

"Do you like the name Angon?" Rúmil asked.

"Yes, of course," Haldir said, jerking out of deep thought. "It is a very nice name."

.-.

A few days later, Rúmil and Orophin sat in front of Haldir as he checked the pup's wounds. Over the last few days Angon had shown signs of healing. The brothers taking special care of him.

"How is he?" Rúmil asked, leaning closer.

Haldir looked up, a look of joy coming to his face. "He is almost healed. You two have done a wonderful job caring for him."

The brothers jumped up in excitement, their energy spreading to Angon, who bounded up after them. Haldir thanked the valar, happy to see such joy on his brother's faces.

* * *

 **Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 - 4 Plants

**For the contest I hosted, the winners are... Wait for it! Okay, here we go. It was a hard choice, but I finally narrowed it down. I love all of your wonderful reviews! And look forward to future reviews. Now, for the winners. Third place goes to Pip the Dark Lord of All! Second place goes to LadyLindariel! (Who used to be Morwen80, I still have to get used to your new username).**

 **And for the first place winner! Well, you have to read the drabble, then you shall find out!**

* * *

 **4\. Plants**

"What's that?" Elladan asked, pointing to a tall red and gold flower. His other hand in Celebrían's, on her other side, Elrohir held her right hand.

"That is a sunflower," she replied, smiling down at little Elladan.

"It's pretty," he said.

"Yes it is. Do you know that the one of the first flowers your Ada gave me was a sunflower?"

Elladan shook his head.

"Did he give you that one?" Elrohir asked, pointing to the plant.

"No," Celebrían replied, her musical laugh filling the air around them.

"What is that?" Elrohir asked, breaking free of her hold and running ahead. He stopped by a small blue flower, and sat down next to it. "It looks so lonely."

"It is a forget-me-not," Celebrían replied.

"Forget-me-not?" Elrohir questioned. "That is a strange name." He looked down at it, leaning on his elbows. "I like it." He turned his head up at Celebrían, then back to the little flower. An idea coming to his head, he reached down and gently broke off two of the flowers.

He jumped up, and ran up to Celebrían. "Can you get down?" He asked.

Celebrían bent down to her knees, her purple dress spreading out around her. Elrohir leaned up, his little face scrunched up in consecration. His tiny hands slipped the flowers into her braids.

"There!" He exclaimed.

"Thank you," Celebrían said, with a smile. Gently touching the flowers.

"Do you like them?" Elrohir asked.

"Yes, they are lovely."

Elrohir's face beamed, and he ran back to the flowers.

"I want to!" Elladan exclaimed, running after his brother. The two started picking flowers, surprisingly gentle for two very energetic elflings.

As they came running back, their hands filled with forget-me-nots, Celebrían sat down on the soft grass below.

"My turn!" Elladan said, pushing at his twin.

"Elladan," Celebrían said gently. "Do not fight. Come over to my other side."

Elladan ran around her, and stood to his full height, trying to fit the flowers into her light colored hair. The twins where soon bored. Finishing up with the flowers they grabbed Celebrían's hands, and pulled her to her feet.

Their chatter filled the garden, breaking away from her every now and then. Starting a game, or chasing something they found interesting.

"Nana? Why will the turtle not run?" Elrohir asked.

"He does not need to, he has a shell that protects him."

"Oh, like you and Ada?" Elladan asked. "You always keep us out of danger." He looked up at her, his eyes full of innocence.

"Yes, like that," Celebrían replied, wondering where that had come from.

He grinned at her, then ran off.

0.0

"Are you going to take those out?" Elrond asked, motioning to the forget-me-nots in Celebrían's braids.

She reached up, fingering one of the flowers. "I think I will leave them in for now."

Elrond raised his eye brow, "You are going to sleep with them in your hair?"

"Why not."

Elrond smiled, and was about to say something, when the door crept open.

"Ada?" A little voice called out.

"Yes, Elladan?"

"Can El and I sleep with you and Nana?" He asked, "There is a monster plant trying to eat us."

"All right," Elrond agreed, shaking his head at the newest antic. "But no fighting."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! And please review!**

 **Oh, what was that? Did I forget something? Oh, right.**

 **And first place goes to the** **fabulous Sixty-Four K!**

 **Now, you winners. If you send me a one shot story idea, I will write it and dedicate it to you!**

 **Hands all the wonderful reviewers Kool-aid.**


	4. Chapter 4 - 1 Fire

**2\. Fire**

The flame cackled brightly in front of them, as the two huddled closer to the fire. Around them, the night was filled with sounds of crickets and other night life. The stars shone brightly above them, but a cold wind came from the north. Chilling them to the bone.

"It's so cold," the dark haired one said, his teeth chattering.

The other looked up at his brother, "Here," he said, putting his blanket around his younger brother.

"What about you?"

"Ah, I will be fine," he gave him a smile. "I have to stand watch anyway, you get some rest." He stood, and walked a few paces away, staring into the darkness. As he stood there, memories came back to him from right before they had left on this journey.

"Keep watch over you brother, Fili," Dis told her oldest son.

"I will," Fili promised.

"You have grown so tall, my son," Dis said, taking a step back. "It seems like only yesterday you two where begging to go on an adventure with your Uncle Thorin. Now the day had finally come, and I do not want to see you go."

"We will be fine," Fili assured her.

"Please be careful," she said, stepping up and giving him a hug. "I know how reckless you two can be."

"Do not worry, Mother. I will watch over Kili, and he over me." He leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "Farewell, Mother."

"Farewell, my sons."

"Not much longer until we meet with the others!" Kili said, interrupting his brother's thoughts. "Just imagine the treasure in that mountain."

"Gold, silver, necklaces," Fili said. "I will bring a ruby necklace back to mother. What about you?"

"Something with a blue stone," Kili replied. "You know how she loves gems."

"Ah, yes."

While the two conversed about the treasures of the mountain. Far away, someone sat by the warm fire, deep in thought. She stared at the bright flame, a mist forming in her eyes.

Something deep inside her told her sons would never return.

* * *

 ** _Please Review!_ **


	5. Chapter 5 - 67 Failed Attempt

**67 - Failed Attempt**

"Sit," Orophin commanded Angon, pointing a finger inches from his nose. Angon seemed to grin up at him, his tail wagging so fast, his whole body shook.

"Sit!" The elfing repeated sternly.

Angon barked, and jumped up on him.

"No, no," Orophin said. He shoved Angon down, and waved his finger at him. "Sit!"

Angon ran around in a circle, then stood still, gazing up at his master. Orophin took in a deep breath, trying not to lose his temper.

"Having trouble?" A voice asked behind him.

Orophin turned to see Haldir, watching him with a amused look in his face.

"Its not working," Orophin said. "He was doing fine yesterday for Rúmil , but now he will not listen. It's a failed attempt!"

"Do not give up so easily," Haldir said. "He just wants to play. I remember when Nana tried to get you and Rúmil to sit still when you where full of energy." He smiled at the memory. "She was so happy when I was free to take you out to play, and she could get some rest."

"But how do I make Angon listen?"

"Do not worry about it," Haldir said. "Just go play with him for a while, then train with him tomorrow. He needs a break."

"Really?" Orophin asked.

"Yes."

"All right then," Orophin said. "Can you come also?"

Haldir shook his head, "No, I am sorry. I have some work to do."

"Next time?"

"Yes, next time."


End file.
